


Dr Badass Is In

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, ash being a snappy motherfucker, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Ash and the reader share an encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr Badass Is In

‘Hey Ellen!’ You flicked the shot glass with your finger, grinning at the owner of the Roadhouse as she smiled at you. 'Can I get another? And a beer to chase.’ Ellen passed the bottle before refilling your shot glass, and you threw the whiskey back, grimacing at the strong taste.

'You had a rough week or something, Y/N?’ The older woman asked, and you shrugged.

'No worse than any other.’ You ran a finger down the neck of the bottle, watching the condensation drip down to pool on the bar top. Ellen nodded in agreement.

'You taking a room for the night?’

You smiled, nodding. 'Would be very much appreciated, Ellen. Thanks.’

'No worries.’ Ellen turned away, and you indulged in a staring contest with the label of your beer, picking at it with your nails. You noticed the dirt underneath them, and sighed, wondering if you’d ever been clean in this job. 'God I need a hot shower.’ You sighed, only for a voice beside you to make you jump.

'Now there’s a problem I could help with.’ The voice drawled, and you looked up, smiling as Ash took the stool next to you. A cheap can of beer was dropped onto the bar, and he knifed it in his usual manner, drinking sloppily from the can. You chuckled, finding him endearing as always, and you sipped at your beer almost delicately as he finished his. 'Ellen’s shower is busted. I have one in my private office, if you’d like to partake?’ He leered at you and another laugh escaped your lips. 'Is that a no?’

'I might need some more convincing. I know you, Ash.’ You raised an eyebrow at him, and he laughed, reaching over the bar and pulling another beer, a bottle this time. Ellen yelled at him from the other end of the bar, but he shrugged, continuing to steal the beer, flicking the top off of the bottle, turning his attention back to you. 'You’re just out here on a break right? Got a girl back in your “office”? Blonde, big tits, the usual?’

Ash looked offended. 'You wound me, Y/N, you truly do.’ He held a hand over his heart. 'Now, I came out here lookin’ for some company on this fine evenin’. And lo and behold, there’s this beauty at the bar, this deadly hunter chick.’ He grinned. 'I ain’t go no girls back there tonight, sweetheart. But I have got a shower and some nice radiator warmed towels for your use if you need it.’ He held up his hands. 'No strings.’

You hesitated. 'A shower does sound really good.’ Your eyes flicked back to the dirt under your nails. Sometimes you missed the days you’d actually put some effort into your appearance, but at least now, for the sacrifices you made, you were doing some good in the world. 'I guess it wouldn’t do any harm. Provided you don’t go sneaking a free show.’

'Now, would I do that?’ Ash said with a smile and you rolled your eyes.

'Ash, I’ve seen your porn collection. Most of it is illegally obtained camera footage from the women’s locker room at the local Y.’ You took another swig of your beer, draining the bottle. 'Anyway, that shower sounds like the best thing I could do this evening instead of sitting here getting drunk. Lead the way, Doctor Badass.’ Ash smiled wider, standing and offering his hand like a gentleman. You threw a twenty on the bar for Ellen, who yelled a thanks at you from where she was talking to a younger man with floppy hair. Probably a hunter, but your only thoughts were on hot water and soap. You grabbed your duffel bag from where it was sat at your feet, swinging it over your shoulder as Ash led to you the back room he’d claimed as his own.

Opening the door, he ushered you inside, flipping the sign on the door over, then followed you in. He turned the lights on, and you looked around at the room you’d been in a couple of times. It looked like typical Ash, like a rock star lived here, but whilst messy, Ash was also very clean. He looked like a hunter, and acted like a hunter, but he had a nerdy side and an intelligence to him that wasn’t always obvious. The various computers dotted around the room had lore on them, and a couple had porn which made you giggle.

'Shower’s over there.’ He pointed to a bathroom at the back of the room. 'There’s towel on the rack, should be warm. Water pressure is beautiful.’ He held his hands out. 'Enjoy’.

You smiled your thanks and moved over to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind you. You turned the shower on, marvelling at the water and the warmth as you tested it, before pulling your clean clothes from your duffel and your soaps. The towels were where Ash said they would be, and momentarily you checked for cameras, then laughed to yourself. Ash was, on occasion, a creepy little nerd, but he wouldn’t actually film you in the shower. Although the thought was kinda hot.

Wow, it must have been a long time since you’d been in the company of a guy. Not that Ash was a bad type. Just, not your normal type.

The second the hot water cascading over you, you sighed heavily, washing away the grime from the last hunt. You always took your showers hot, and this was no exception, your skin turning a dusky pink under the spray.

'How’s the water?’ Ash’s voice echoed through the door and you smiled, closing your eyes and letting the water cover your face for a second.

'Sublime.’ You replied, drawing the word out. A low chuckle came through the door.

'Well, you let me know if ya need anything.’ He called.

'Hey, Ash!’ You picked up the shampoo bottle you’d brought, lathering a good amount through your hair. 'You meant that? At the bar? About the “beauty at the bar”?’

'Damn straight, sweetheart. I also meant the deadly part.’

You didn’t reply, going back to washing your hair, dragging the shower out. Before long, the water lost a little of it’s heat, so you finished up, stepping out of the cubicle, your feet finding the surprisingly fluffy rug on the bathroom floor to be warm. Reaching for a towel, you wrapped one around your wet body, before finding your hairbrush and beginning to brush through. As you looked at yourself in the bathroom mirror, a thought sprung into your mind, and you wondered exactly what Ash would do if confronted with you in nothing but this huge fluffy towel of his, and a grin spread across your face. It had been a long time since you’d been with anyone, and Ash wasn’t exactly a bad guy.

The idea had seized you now, and you dropped the brush back into your bag, moving to the door and unlocking it, before opening it. Ash was sat at his computer, tapping away, and for a change, not looking at porn.

'Ash?’ You asked, and his head came up, his body turning in the seat to look at you.

'Yeah -’ His voice died off as you stood there in the towel, lounging against the door frame, the material just covering your thighs, wet hair cascading down over your shoulders. 'Did – uh – did you misplace your,’ Ash swallowed hard. 'Your clothes?’

'No.’ You said coyly, pushing off of the door. 'I was just looking for an opinion.’ He swallowed again, not moving from his chair. You approached him, smiling. You pulled your hand up to where the towel was hooked into the top near your breasts.

'A-an opinion?’ His eyes roamed over your body, as you came to a stop about a foot in front of him.

The towel hit the floor and his jaw went with it. You looked down at yourself. 'I didn’t miss a spot did I?’ He didn’t reply, too busy staring, but then he shook his head slowly. 'Are you sure?’ You moved a step closer, and he was looking up at you now, still gaping. 'Ash, I think you need to look closer.’

'Shit.’ He said under his breath. 'You hit your head or something?’

You laughed, leaning down. 'Come on, Ash. We all need a little fun right? Where’s Doctor Badass?’ He grinned, reaching up to slip his hand around your waist, and you yelped as he pulled you closer. Obviously the shock of you actually coming on to him had stalled him a moment, but this was the confident little shit Ash usually was.

'Fuck, Y/N. I must be dreamin’.’ He kissed you hard, then pulled away, ghosting his hand over your bare breast. 'If I am, let’s hope I don’t wake up.’ He kissed you again, pulling you hard onto his lap, grinding up into you, his hard cock against your already wet centre.

'Shit, Ash…’ You writhed in his lap, kissing him, running your hands through his mullet as he fondled your breasts. 'Fuck, I want you. Right now.’ He nodded, breaking the kiss to catch your nipple between his teeth, his hands unbuttoning his pants. You took over then, unzipping him and he lifted his ass off the chair to pull his pants down. Classically, Ash didn’t wear underwear and your eyes bugged as his cock sprang free. It was larger than you thought it might be, for such a skinny guy, even though he was taller than you. He kicked his pants off, pulling you closer again, running his hands over your back and grabbing your ass as he sucked your nipples. You reached down, pumping his cock with your hand, and he groaned against your breast, prompting you to move yourself over him, sinking down in once swift action. Both of you groaned, and he released your nipple as he was buried inside you to the hilt.

'Holy fuck.’ He gasped out, his hands grasping at your back, holding you close to him as you adjusted to him inside you. Your breaths came as short pants, your walls clutching at him desperately, searching for friction. Ash couldn’t hold himself still, and started moving, pulling you down to kiss you. The chair limited the movement, and he grew impatient, pushing up off of the chair. His surprisingly strong arms held onto your thighs, carrying you with him until he landed your ass on the desk, leaning you there and starting up again, thrusting his cock in and out of you as you fell back onto your hands, head thrown back as he pinched your clit, making you cry out. He grunted as he fucked you, and you reached out one hand, grabbing his denim vest, urging him to fuck you harder. Ash grinned and obliged, his hands slipping around to your back, pulling you to him as he increased his speed, his balls slapping against you with every stroke, his pelvis slamming into your clit.

'Fuck, Ask, harder, ugh -’ You dug your fingers into his vest, pulling his mouth to yours as you came, moaning your release into his mouth, and he obliged to your request, pounding you so hard it was likely you’d have bruises from it. His cock hit every point inside you, and the friction increased between you, prolonging your climax as Ash’s cock swelled and he pumped everything he had into you, his thrusts slowing as he panted heavily against you.

'Not that I’m complainin’, Y/N, but…’

'Shut up, Ash.’ You grinned, pulling his vest and t-shirt off. 'It’s just you, me and the whole night.’ He smiled, raising his eyebrows at you.

A knock sounded at the door, and you rolled your eyes, hearing a voice coming through calling for Ash. _'Hey, Doctor Badass.’_

Ash groaned, then pulled away from you, not bothering to get dressed as he headed for the door. 'Just let me deal with this, and I’m up for round two.’


End file.
